How deep is your love
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: Song-fic. Basado en la canción de los Bee Gees. Narrado desde el punto de vista de Amu, pensando en su novio Ikuto


**¡Hola! Aquí mi primer song-fic, que espero haya salido bien.**

**Esta canción la escuché viendo Glee, y sin saber porque largué unas lágrimas mientras Rachel la encantaba. Así que, como siempre hago, me pasé más de una semana escuchando la canción una y otra vez. Yo no suelo prestarle atención a las letras de las canciones en ingles al comienzo, pero luego de un rato escuchando mi cerebro solo las va traduciendo y termino entendiéndolas. El caso es que, cuando entendí la letra, me llegó mucho y supe que encajaba perfecta con la pareja Amuto, así que decidí hacer este songfic.**

**_How deep is your love_ pertenece a Bee Gees y _Shugo Chara_ pertenece a Peach-Pit.**

* * *

_**I know your eyes in the morning sun.I feel you touch me in the pouring rain**_

¿Cuantas veces había pasado lo mismo? Demasiadas como para que ella pudiera recordarlas todas. Y sin embargo seguía saltando de su cama en sorpresa, con la cara completamente roja.

- ¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?!- le gritó, como todas las veces.

Él solo abrió sus ojos color zafiro de manera perezosa, antes de acomodarse mejor en la cama y extenderle la mano para que ella se metiera de nuevo. Tomó aire y se metió en la cama, ignorando la mano extendida, que pronto se colocó en su cintura.

- Estaba en la calle, dando un paseo, hacía frío y tu casa era el lugar caliente más cerca. No me vas a correr ¿verdad?- dijo, acariciando su cuello con su nariz.

- No soy tan desalmada como para dejarte afuera con este frío- le dijo de manera terca. Y aunque no lo veía, sentía la sonrisa que él le estaba dando.

- Te amo- la abrazó, pegándola a él y besándola en la mejilla.

- Yo también- murmuró bajito, con el sonrojo todavía en su rostro.

Ella se acomodó mejor, tenía que dormir, después de todo recién estaba amaneciendo. Podía gritarle y reclamarle al idiota de su novio más tarde.

_**And the moment that you wander far from me. I wanna feel you in my arms again.**_

Talvez no lo había demostrado, y aunque ahora se lo preguntaran, lo negaría, pero ella deseaba que él no se hubiera ido. Talvez verlo partir en aquel avión, dispuesto a encontrar a su padre, había sido una de las cosas más difíciles por las que pasó.

Sin embargo, él día que volvió y pudieron abrazarse tranquilamente después de tanto tiempo, le pareció que no había pasado ni un segundo. Ella se sentía igual de feliz en sus brazos, igual de enamorada que cuando el partió.

_**How deep is your love. I really mean to learn**__**. **__**'Cause we're living in a world of fools**__**. **__**Breaking us down when they all should let us be**__**.**_

Aquella tarde venía de la mano de él, estaban volviendo a su casa de un ensayo del concierto de Utau al que ambos habían ido, ya que Ikuto la acompañaría con su violín.

Pararon a comprar helado, y ella se quedó en una banca esperando, cuando vio algo que hizo salir una faceta de ella que casi nunca aparecía. Era en momentos como este que ella entendía lo que sentía Utau cuando se conocieron.

- ¿Ikuto?- apareció a su lado, actuando de manera tímida y ponía una mano posesiva sobre el antebrazo de él- ¿Esta todo bien? Demoraste bastante.

- ¿Y quien es ella?- preguntó una de esas viejas brujas con mucho maquillaje y poca ropa- Es tan bonita y adorable, con todo ese cabello rosa.

- Ikuto-kun, no sabíamos que tenías una hermana menor- comentó otra.

- Ella…-intentó explicar él, pero ella lo cortó.

- Él vino conmigo- apretó más el agarre en su brazo- Estamos dando un paseo en el parque, antes de volver a mi casa- les dijo, con veneno en la voz. Tratando de que captaran el mensaje.

- ¡Que tierna!- dijo la primera, provocando que ella enarcara una ceja- ¡Es tan posesiva con su hermano mayor!- dijo antes de desacomodarle el cabello- Tranquila, nosotros no le haremos nada malo a tu hermano, y puedes estar segura que no te lo quitaremos.

- Ella no es mi hermana menor- les dijo él.

- Soy su novia- ¿talvez había sido demasiado sutil? Nah, lo que pasaba es que ellas eran demasiado tontas.

Ellas solo parpadearon sorprendidas, y una se rió.

- Si, claro. Te creo- le dijo de manera burlona- Lamento que te guste él, pero deberías buscar chicos de tu edad. ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿Trece? ¿Catorce?

Ella la miró con rabia, sus manos hechas puño y con una sola cosa en mente, borrarle esa sonrisa burlona del rostro. De repente, una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Si ella no le creía, iba a tener que demostrárselo. Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

Hizo que él se agachara y juntó sus labios, luego no tuvo que hacer nada más. Una de las ventajas de no besarlo de manera excesiva, es que cada vez que lo hacía, él simplemente parecía perder el control y era ella la que tenía que cortar el beso. Esta vez cuando lo hizo, él igual la abrazó con fuerza y ella sonrió de manera triunfante a esas dos brujas que lo pretendían. Con total inocencia, tomó la mano de él y se lo llevó lejos de ellas, mientras esas siguieran paralizadas hasta la sorpresa.

Mientras caminaban, ella deseaba que el pequeño cerebro de ellas fuera capaz de entender lo que ellas les había querido mostrar. ¿Cómo se atrevían a actuar como si fuera imposible que estuvieran juntos?

- ¡Amu-chan!- la llamaron. Vio a unas compañeras suyas acercarse.

- Ah, hola- dijo cuando llegaron junto a ella.

- Amu-chan que bueno verte en vacaciones. Incluso fuera de la escuela sigues luciendo _Cool & Spicy_- Ikuto reprimió una risa. A él realmente le causaba gracia ese término.

Ella solo le dio una mirada de reojo, advirtiéndole sin palabras que no se atreviera a hacer algo estúpido. Él tenía la manía que cada vez que alguien la llamaba así, la abrazaba, pegándola a él y diciendo que ella no era Cool & Spicy, que era su pequeña hentai. Avergonzándola, sin lugar a duda. Provocando esos sonrojos que él juraba adorar.

- Si, yo también me alegro de verlas. Espero que estén pasando unas buenas vacaciones.

- Gracias. Lo mismo para ti, aunque no dudamos que la estas pasando mucho mejor que nosotras- dijo una de ellas, mirando significativamente a las manos de ella e Ikuto, que estaban juntas.

- Amu-chan ¿él es tu novio?- preguntó la otra- Yo pensaba que tu estabas con Tadase-kun.

- No, verán, la situación con Tadase…- intentó explicarse, pero fue interrumpida.

- Tonta, ¿no ves lo que está pasando?- sinceramente, ni ella entendía que estaba pasando- Tadase-kun ya no va con ella. Talvez cuando teníamos doce, tener un príncipe a tu lado era genial, pero ahora tenemos dieciséis y eso ya no va. En especial para Amu-chan, ella es más genial que eso y por eso tiene un novio mayor que ella. ¿No lo ves? Eso la hace genial y rebelde.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó, sorprendida- ¡No!

- Ah, ya entiendo tu punto- parecía que ya no la escuchaban- Es rebelde por salir con alguien tan mayor y porque de seguro sus padres están en contra de eso. ¡Eso es muy genial de tu parte, Amu-chan!- la felicitó.

- Les dije que no es eso. ¡Yo amo a Ikuto!- les aclaró.

- ¿En serio?- dijo la primera que salio con toda esa teoría- ¿En serio lo amas?- se volvió a mirar a Ikuto- Amu-chan, sí, él es guapo, pero es mayor y no creo que lo suyo dure.

- ¿Cómo…- Ikuto, ya había aumentado la presión en su mano, obviamente disgustado por donde esa charla estaba yendo- ¿Cómo pueden decir eso?- les preguntó en un susurro, dolida por sus comentarios. Ikuto se posicionó delante de ella, como si sus compañeras representaran alguna clase de peligro.

- Chicas, fueron demasiado lejos con sus suposiciones y teorías. Paren ya- les exigió Ikuto.

- Amu-chan- dijo su compañera, afligida mientras la veía- Estas llorando- ¿estaba llorando? No se había dado cuenta- Lo lamento tanto- parecía que ella también iba a llorar.

- Amu-chan- dijo la que había comenzado todo- Lo siento, no fue mi intención- hizo una pausa- Pero solo estoy siendo realista. Es una lástima, nunca pensé que serías tú la típica chica que se enamora de alguien mayor y termina con el corazón roto.

- ¡Ya basta!- Ikuto estaba enojado- ¡No tienes derecho a hablar así!

- Solo hablo de manera realista- le replicó ella- Vamos- dijo antes de llevarse a su amiga consigo, que había comenzado a llorar.

- Amu, Amu- la llamó Ikuto- No las escuches Amu, yo te amo y nunca te dejaría- la abrazó y ella escondió su rostro en su pecho.

_¿Por qué les parece imposible que nos amemos?_ Se preguntó a si misma, mientras era abrazada por él.

_**I believe in you**__**. **__**You know the door to my very soul**_

¿Engañarlo? ¿Era eso posible? Ella pensaba que era la cosa más imposible del mundo.

¿Cómo podía engañarlo si él parecía conocerla mejor que ella misma? No importaba lo que ella dijera, o cuan convincentemente estuviera actuando, cuando ella estaba fingiendo él lo sabía y punto. Y eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él, al mismo tiempo que la detestaba.

Ella no era la chica que su familia o sus amigos creían, era mucho más frágil y débil de lo que ellos se pudieran imaginar. No era una heroína, era una niña pequeña y miedosa. Sin embargo él, él era como un héroe, fuerte y honesto. Ella simplemente no se lo merecía, y por eso trataba de por lo menos fingir ser alguien que fuera lo suficientemente buena para él. Pero él se daba cuenta, y ella lloraba al ser descubierta.

¿Perfecta? ¿Cómo podía ser ella perfecta? ¿Es que él nunca se había visto en un espejo? Él era la imagen de la perfección. Ella no. Aunque…cuando él la abrazaba como en esos momentos y le aseguraba de que ella era perfecta para él, ella podía creer por unos momentos que no era tan inútil como ella se creía.

Maldición, él lo hacía de nuevo. La leía como si fuera un libro y le decía las palabras que ella necesitaba escuchar. Pero ella no se iba a rendir, ella iba a intentar ver a través de él como hacía con ella y sería quien le consolara. Tanto como dure su amor por él- unas miles de vidas quizá- ella seguiría intentando ser el apoyo que él era para ella.

_**You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour**__**. **__**You're my savior **__**when**__** I **__**fall**_

El miedo a cambiar era muy grande en aquel momento. ¿Qué tal si no era ella misma? ¿Ella sabía quien era en realidad? ¿Ella sería capaz de cambiar?

_Tú siempre serás mi pequeña hentai. Y yo siempre seré tu neko hentai, él que te ama sin importar nada. Puedes tener miedo al futuro, e incluso tener dudas, pero no dudes que te amo._

Aquella llamada había significado el mundo para ella y fue el animo que necesitó para enfrentar ese futuro que le parecía tan tenebroso. No daba tanto miedo al saber que siempre contaría con el amor de él.

_**And you may not think I care for you**__**. **__**When **__**you**__** know **__**down **__**inside **__**that**__** I **__**really**__** do**_

- ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco fría con él? Después de todo es tu novio.

- ¿Cómo que fría?

- Supuestamente te está acompañando a tu casa, pero lo obligas a caminar detrás de nosotras y ni siquiera te dignas a mirarlo, ni de reojo.

- Es para mantenerlo a raya. Si le doy demasiada libertad comenzará a burlarse de mí.

…

Ella aún no sabía muy bien porqué, pero cada vez que juntaba sus manos con las de él, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Como en ese momento, el escalofrío le llegó al instante de que sus manos se juntaron y antes de que él mostrara aquella sonrisa típica suya.

- Tiene razón ¿sabes? Realmente fuiste fría- le dio un ligero beso en los labios, y ella evitaba su mirada- Si no fuera porque llevabas puesto el collar hubiera creído que estabas enojada conmigo- besó su cuello, en la zona donde se encontraba el collar que él le había regalado. Idéntico al de él, solo que rosa.

- No me lo puse para complacerte- mintió- Lo que pasa es que combinaba con mi atuendo- mintió, otra vez.

- Aja- le contestó, no creyéndole para nada.

Él tomó sus mejillas, que estaban coloreadas con rojo, y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce antes de besarla con pasión.

_**Cause we're living in a world of fools. Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me**_

Era gracioso como el hecho de que un compañero suyo, que era su vecino, la acompañara a casa había hecho que Ikuto dejara de acompañarla de vez en cuando y comenzara a hacerlo todos los días. Ahora entraba a su casa, despidiendo a su compañero con una mano y con la otra era jalada suavemente por Ikuto hacia su casa.

Ella se rió ante su impaciencia y entró de un trote, dejándole un beso en la mejilla mientras pasaba a su lado. Él la miró sorprendido, y luego le dio una de sus típicas miradas seductoras. Se acercó, tomó su rostro y le dio un beso suave, un simple roce de labios, pero que podían dejar sus piernas como gelatina.

Sintieron como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y vieron a sus padres en la mesa, sentados frente a sus invitados. Ella reconoció a sus tíos y sonrió, hace años que no los veía.

- Hola, tío, tía- dijo, mientras se acercaba e Ikuto se quedaba en su lugar.

Ella lo notó y se volvió a verlo, parecía no tener intención de moverse de su lugar. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella le hizo señas para que acercara, pero él no le hacia caso y solo miraba a donde estaba su tío.

- Ikuto…- susurró su nombre.

- Tsumugu- dijo su tío- No entiendo como permites esta clase de comportamiento. Es inaceptable- sonaba enojado.

- No es tan grave- intervino su madre.

- Claro que lo es- le replicó su tía. Amu estaba completamente sorprendida, ellos solían ser tan amables y sin embargo ahora estaban actuando completamente diferente- Una jovencita como Amu, cualquier mujer en general, no debería de actuar de manera tan desvergonzada. Besándose con cualquier persona, y en frente de ustedes además.

- Él no es cualquier persona, es mi novio- saltó ella- Y fue solo un beso.

- Solo un beso, decirlo como algo menor. Lo será para ti, jovencita, algo menor comparado con otras cosas que habrás hecho, pero no es un tema menor. Realmente creí que eras una señorita educada Amu, que tus padres te habían criado bien. Pero solo eres otra…

- No se atreva a insultar de nuevo a Amu- dijo Ikuto, moviéndose por fin, y poniéndose delante de ella- No lo voy a permitir.

- Tú eres el que más la insulta- le respondió- Eres el que se está aprovechando de ella, no te hagas el defensor. Tsumugu- se volvió a ver a su padre, quien evitaba su mirada- ¿Por qué permites que este vándalo este cerca de tu hija? ¿Por qué dejas que la corrompa?

- Bueno, ella dice amarlo y yo solo quiero que sea feliz. Aparte, si lo prohibía, solo lo volvería más interesante, tengo la confianza de que con el tiempo se aburrirá y lo dejará ella sola.

Ella lo miraba incrédula, no creyendo lo que salía de la boca de su padre y sintió como las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos.

- Nunca supe que pensabas así- le dijo su madre- Me sorprendes, y no para bien- ella se sacó los lentes y se frotó el puente de la nariz- Ayumi, Misao. Entiendo que para ustedes, está no sea la forma en que Amu debería actuar. Pero están hablando sin saber y están insultando el amor que se tienen Amu-chan e Ikuto-kun. Por eso les voy a pedir que se retiren, por favor.

- Mama…

- Están cometiendo un error- dijo su tío mientras se levantaba- Permitir algo así, no trae nada bueno.

- Por favor, retírense- insistió su madre.

Ellos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, la miraron severamente mientras pasaban a su lado, pero Ikuto se puso delante de ella así ni siquiera sus miradas le llegaban. Cuando estuvieron finalmente fuera, ella suspiró e Ikuto finalmente la abrazó, ella agradeció poder esconder su rostro, así nadie vería sus lágrimas. No supo cuanto estuvo así, pero sabía que su madre estuvo junto a ella, acariciando su cabello por un tiempo y luego simplemente la dejó sola con Ikuto. No iba a mentir, aquellas palabras, aquellas suposiciones, la habían herido mucho. En especial saber lo que su padre pensaba.

Cuando paró de llorar, levantó el rostro, Ikuto le sonrió con dulzura y le limpió las lágrimas en su rostro. Ella le sonrió, sabiendo que no importaba lo que estaba pasando en este momento, todo valía la pena si podía estar junto a él.

_**And it's me you need to show. How deep is your love?**_

No podía creer que él se había atrevido a hacerlo. ¡Ese gran idiota! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle algo así?! Y encima tenía pensado que ella no haría nada, que estúpido. Ya iba a ver lo que ella iba a hacer.

Corrió más fuerte, apartando a las personas del camino, sin importarle la cortesía en ese momento. Pasó a través de las distintas puertas, ignorando los gritos de los trabajadores que le decían que no podía entrar y finalmente llegó a su objetivo.

Sonrió, sabiendo que estaba a punto de lograrlo. Avanzó entre los distintos asientos, hasta que una conocida cabellera azul la hizo saber a donde tenía que ir.

Llegó y se paró al frente de él, quien la miró con sorpresa, sin poder formar palabra.

Entonces ella le dio una cachetada. Sorprendiendo a Ikuto y al hombre que estaba sentado a un asiento de distancia.

- ¡Ikuto idiota!- le gritó, tomando su camisa de los bordes y sacudiéndolo- ¡¿Quién te crees para decidir cosas por ti mismo?!- lo sacudió un poco más- ¿Por qué decidiste irte como si nada? ¡¿Y como te atreves a decirme que lo haces por amor?!- ella sacudió su cabeza, queriendo sacar las lágrimas de sus ojos- ¡Eres un idiota!- a este punto, ella ya simplemente tenía fuerzas para estar parada frente a él- No ves…no ves que no me importa. No ves que lo único que quiero es estar contigo- se derrumbó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él- ¡No ves que te amo y no quiero estar sin ti! No me importa lo que los otros digan, lo que los otros pienses o si lo nuestro les parece bien o no. Solo me importa estar a tu lado, solo quiero amarte- con lo último que quedaba de fuerza, levantó su rostro y besó sus labios suavemente.

Si esto iba a ser un adiós, ella quería una última oportunidad para disfrutar aquello completamente. Una última oportunidad para mostrar cuanto lo amaba.

Ella no entendía porque había decidido irse, no entendía como eso podía ser para bien. No entendía como podía irse si la amaba. Porque la amaba, se lo había demostrado al intentar irse por su bien. Pero el muy idiota no había entendido que ella no necesitaba una prueba de su amor, y que si hubiera necesitado una, esta era la peor que se le hubiera ocurrido.

- Adiós- susurró, separándose de él- Te amo, y siempre te amare- apenas podía ver debido a que las lágrimas nublaban su vista, así que con dificultad se levantó y comenzó a retirarse, tenía que bajarse del avión antes de que despegara.

Estaba muy cerca de la puerta, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y luego como le colocaban un anillo en su dedo anular. La misma mano que se entrelazó y le hizo sentir ese familiar escalofrío.

- Solo dos años- sintió su voz susurrar en su oído- Espera dos años, y serás mía para siempre.

- Ya lo soy- él la besó con pasión y ella se dejó llevar por el beso.

- Confío en tu palabra. Cuídalo bien- dijo acariciando el dedo donde estaba el anillo- Es una prueba de mi promesa, hasta que vuelva dentro de dos años con otro que lo reemplace.

Con el corazón medio roto, pero solo medio, se bajó del avión y se despidió del amor de su vida. Ya en la zona de espera, se sentó y se quedó mirando el anillo en su dedo, pensando en como haría para esperar hasta que se cumplieran los dos años. Una cosa era segura, lo seguiría amando de la misma manera en que lo hacía en ese momento.

Una persona se sentó a su lado, pero ella no le prestó atención, ya que a su derecha, podía ver como el avión comenzaba a despegar, llevándoselo lejos.

- Así que… ¿Crees que consiga reembolso por el viaje perdido a pesar de que me bajé por mi cuenta?- dijo la persona a su lado- Espero al menos recuperar mi equipaje.

Ella dejó de mirar el avión, reconociendo aquella voz y con su corazón latiendo a mil.

¿Era verdad? ¿O solo estaba delirando?

- ¿Ikuto?- preguntó, incrédula de esta realidad.

- No tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad princesa, deberías saber eso- le sonrió de costado- Contigo allí en el avión, sino hubiera sido por la sorpresa, hubiera bajado en el instante en que ti. Me siento mal sin embargo, prometí hacer lo que fuera mejor para ti, y terminé actuando de manera egoísta al quedarme aquí.

- Lo mejor para mí es que estés a mi lado- dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza- No te atrevas a irte de nuevo.

- No lo sé. Por experiencia, te vuelves más demostrativa cada vez que estoy a punto de irme, talvez para la próxima consiga algo de acción…

- ¡Ikuto!- le gritó, enojada y con la cara roja. Él se rió de ella.

- Es broma. Solo me iré si tú me lo permites- dijo besándola en la frente- Hacer todo lo que mi prometida quiere, esa es mi meta.

- Es tu decisión, pero te vas a morir esperando a que tu prometida te deje partir- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

- Hacer todo lo que mi prometida quiere- recitó, como si fuera una poesía.

Si, talvez Ikuto no fuera perfecto, pero era perfecto para ella. Y no importaba lo que los demás pensaran, o si trataban de separarlos. Ella estaba tranquila, ellos no lo lograrían, Ikuto y ella estaban hechos para el otro, no había nada que pudiera contra eso.

- Te amo- dijeron al unísono, antes de besarse.

_**How deep is your love, how deep is your love. I really mean to learn. 'Cause we're living in a world of fools. Breaking us down when they all should let us be. We belong to you and me**_

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? No me tengo mucha confianza, ya que es el primero que escribí, pero creo que no salió completamente horrible. Pero bueno, es su opinión.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y una aclaración. Las escenas no están ordenadas y seguidas. Las fui escribiendo a medida que se me ocurrían y luego las acomodé como me parecía que quedaran bien. Pero todas pasaron en un período de un año, siendo la escena del aeropuerto la última.**

**No mucho más que decir, gracias por leer mis historias. Dejen reviews sobre lo que les pareció, acepto criticas, consejos, lo que sea :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
